What could have been
by mrcherrybomb
Summary: My story on what the gang could go through in what could have been season 4. Max&Liz, Maria&Michael and lots of Isabel&Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

Isabel Evans threw a napkin over her plate and sipped her water. Her, along with her brother Max Evans, Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca, Kyle Valenti and Liz Parker, were jammed tightly in a booth in the back of a crowded restraunt. Kyle glanced up at her, scarfing down his pasta. His eyes showed happiness, but a tad of something she couldn't name. She smirked and he continued eating. Max was whispering to Liz who grinned and slapped his shoulder. Maria was looking at something at the far end of the restraunt and Michael was loudly slurping his drink. Anyone would have just assumed they were a couple of college kids hanging out, but that was far off. For the past month they had been running from a special unit in the F.B.I. They barely stopped, living in the van, but finally took a dinner out in New York. Isabel had found it rough, leaving her husband and taking up a whole new life. But the others acted as if everything was the same. Max and Liz were always with each other, kissing, hugging, whatever they could. Maria seemed to be latched on Michael's arm, but they still bickered about pretty much everything. Kyle was different though. He stayed with Isabel a lot, or Michael. But there was something that Isabel couldn't quite get at. She sometimes found him staring at her, and he always did everything for her. But she liked him, they were best friends and would be for a very long time. Maria pursed her lips and glared at wherever she was looking.

"Hey guys. Is that guy over there, staring at us?" Maria asked. Everyone snapped up from what they were doing and looked where she was pointing. A man in a black suit with a balding head was staring at them, while drinking a glass of red wine. When he saw them all look he quickly turned his eyes to the t.v.

"Oh my god he is." Isabel said chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Should we leave?" Liz asked grabbing Max's hand.

"But this food is amazing!" Kyle groaned. Isabel glared at him and he dropped his fork.

"Don't make a big deal about it though. Me and Maria will go first, Max and Liz follow. Isabel and Kyle, make sure to pay and watch everything he does. Wait at least five minutes before you go." Michael said quickly deciding. They all nodded and Maria and Michael slipped out.

"Is he looking?" Liz asked nervously. Kyle looked out of the corner of his eye. Surely enough the man was, and someone had joined him.

"He is. And apparently, he has a friend." Kyle said quietly. The woman had blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. She didn't look happy and sulked at the man.

"Wait a minute. I've seen that face before." Max said frowning. The woman shifted in her seat and the man talked to her harshly. She then stood up angrily and began to walk towards their table.

"Shit." Kyle muttered. They quickly gathered their things, throwing the money on the table. Kyle stood up and him and Isabel headed for the back door while Liz and Max walked extremely fast to the front. The woman stopped in the middle trying to choose which way to go. Isabel roughly pushed open the back door, which wasn't even for customers. The outside hair was hot and muggy. Her and Kyle bolted over to where the van was parked. Liz and Max came out the front and they ran in quickly. Michael and Maria stared at them from the back, apparently they had interupted a make out session.

"Boy Michael, you sure pick the worst of times." Kyle muttered. Max and Liz jumped in the front quickly starting the car. It made a few noises and then stopped.

"Shit! This can't happen now!" Max yelled. "Guys. That woman in there, she has changed something about her face. But I know her. We all do."

"Well, who is she?" Maria asked. Max rubbed his hands together and looked at Liz.

"Topolsky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I haven`t written in like a month because to be honest I was so busy I forgot :P So I hope you enjoy what`s next. This chapter was not very eventfull so I will put up another one soon.**

Isabel shot up in her small bed, drenched in sweat. Every night she had the same dream. Her and the others were at the same restraunt. The same man stared at them. The strange Topolsky woman followed them. But tonight she hadn't finished the dream. When the dream went on, she murdered them all brutally for what they had done to her. Isabel looked around at her surroudnings, breathing heavily. She was in the familiar grungy hotel that had a faint smell of cologne. Her room had the bedroom she slept in and a small living room and joining kitchen as well as a small bathroom. Kyle shared the room with her but let her have the bed and slept on the couch. Another thing about her dreams, Kyle was literally obsessed with her. But in real life things were the same as ever. He cracked jokes with her, and was always trying to make her smile. It was hard for Isabel to smile, she missed Jesse practically every moment she breathed. It always seemed that everything reminded her of him. The hotel's clerk was Latino. Michael liked the same gum flavour as him. Kyle talked about sports. She usually tried to brush mentions of him off her shoulder, but sometimes she felt like breaking down in tears. Isabel threw the covers off and stared out the open window. It showed her the boring town of Blue River in just as boring Colorado. Then Isabel realized she must have been woken up, because it was 3:00 AM and she usually slept until at least 8:00. She quietly creeped out the door and saw Kyle sitting up, but passed out on the couch. She smirked and walked over to him. The T.V. was on, the volume just above mute. He had left it on the sports channel - of course - and a replay of a football game was playing. The rest of the room was dark and no other things could have made noise. She guessed she had just randomly woken up. The blanket Kyle usually used was folded on the couch and she slowly layed it on him. His lips twitched and he moved a litte, but continued to sleep. Isabel had always thought he was cute when he slept, though without his constant grin he seemed different. Just as Isabel was about to go back to her room, she head a faint bump from the bathroom. Her stomach flipped and she froze. She turned on her heel and faced the bathroom across the room. She slowly tiptoed over to the closed bathroom and pressed her ear against the door. Another bump. She thought of waking Kyle, but it could be something completely harmless. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. She flicked the light on and prepared for whatever could be in there. The shower curtain fluttered and a cold breeze blew at her. She looked over at the corner and realized the small window was open, and the wind was knocking a tree against it. She sighed in relief. She closed the window and it clicked shut. She made her way back to her room, looking at Kyle to make sure he was still asleep. He wasn't exactly a happy camper when he was woken up early. As she climbed back into bed she looked over at the picture frame she kept with her at all times. It was of her, Jesse, Max, Michael, Liz, Maria and Kyle on her wedding day. They all smiled happily and carefree, even Michael, at her. Kyle held a glass of champagne and stood next to her and Jesse who were holding hands and laughing. Michael had his arm in Maria's shoulder and Liz was hugging Max's waist. She smiled as she closed her eyes and hoped the dream wouldn't continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

"As soon as Max and Liz get here we'll leave." Isabel said walking up and standing next to Maria. Her, Maria, Michael and Kyle were waiting beside the van, that was parked next to the empty sidewalk. Even though it was almost noon, it was below freezing outside. Kyle was hugging himself and moving around every few seconds. Michael had his arm around Maria and she was clutching at him. Isabel pressed her hands to her face, but they were just as cold. A door closed behind them and Max and Liz quickly walked out of the small hotel building.

"We are all checked out. We better get a move on, it's getting colder by the minute." Max said when he reached them.

"Really? Didn't notice." Kyle said with a large amount of sarcasm before climbing in the front seat. Isabel smirked and followed the others into the back. They never stayed at a hotel for to long. After staying at one in Colorado for a week, Maria noticed a small camera in her and Michael's room. She had screamed so loud people downstairs heard. They had ran out of the hotel and didn't stop driving for at least two days.

Now they sat like they always did. Kyle up at the front driving. Michael and Maria holding each other on the seat next to Isabel. And Max and Liz talking quietly across from her. Usually the boys would switch every few hours for driving, sometimes even the girls would.

"So Maxwell, where are we heading next?" Michael asked as the car sped down the highway. Max glanced up at everyone, looking slightly annoyed that everyone always turned to him when they needed something.

"Canada?" Isabel piped up. Everyone looked over at her and Kyle looked through the mirror at her.

"Canada would be good. A whole new country, the Special Unit wouldn't suspect it." Liz said putting the idea into her mind.

"And I could really use some Canadian bacon!" Kyle said. They all smiled at Kyle's humor. Even though they were stressed and constantly on the run, it didn't hurt to smile every now and then. Max and Michael nodded, putting the final agreement on the idea.

"So it's settled. But we will need some Canadian money, right?" Maria asked.

"Isabel didn't you say you knew how to change money?" Michael said frowning.

"What!" Kyle said looking back at her. "Of all the times I needed money you never mentioned it?"

"Eyes on the road!" Maria said raising her voice. He faced foward but looked at through the mirror with a strange look in his eye. Isabel ignored it.

"Yeah I guess. Everyone hand in whatever money we have." Everyone reached into their pockets and wallets and passed her the money. It wasn't much, they had been spending more than enough as it was.

"We need more. Lots more." Liz said.

"We could always sell Maria." Kyle said smiling. Maria glared at him and Michael covered his mouth to keep from grinning. She looked up and smacked his arm causing Kyle to laugh.

"Anyway, I'll just double the money." Isabel said. She moved her hand across it and the bills grew larger, changing color. The now Canadian money sat in her hands. She counted it up.

"$75 in total. Plus a few coins." She said looking up. Max frowned and everyone went silent. That would be enough for a few more nights at hotel, and food. But not enough to cross the border. Isabel closed her eyes and put her hand on the money. When she opened them, they were all 20 dollar bills.

"I hope I get that power." Kyle muttered. Isabel counted the money with a satisfied grin on her face.

"$350." She said. They all grinned and relaxed.

After at least five hours of driving, they decided to stop at a gas station for some snacks. They all climbed out, placing sunglasses on their faces to help hide their indentities.

"We look silly in these. It's the middle of winter!" Maria complained.

"It's better than being locked up." Michael said. They walked in the gas station avoiding the few customers who looked at them. They quickly bought their food and went back to the van. Michael got in the front with Maria and turned the key. It rumbled and then quit. Isabel was instantly remembered her nightmare with the strange Topolsky woman. The car wouldn't start, and right after their brutal murders took place. She knew Topolsky was dead, but her breathing suddenly got heavy and she held her head in her hands.

"You okay Iz?" Kyle asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't reply. Michael turned the key again and it rumbled. She heard the car start up and breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted her head and noticed everyone staring at her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Fine. Just a little nervous." No one questioned and they drove off.

For a while, no one spoke. Kyle would sometimes talk to her about anything he could think of, or crack a few jokes, but eventually stopped when he realized she wasn't in the mood. Just thinking about that nightmare brought fear into Isabel. When it was starting to get dark Michael started to mutter under his breath.

"You okay Spaceboy?" Maria asked.

"The car is stopping, I need to pull over." They all snapped their heads up and looked at him. Him and Kyle got out of the car and lifted up the hood. Kyle, being a mechanic, could easily tell something was wrong. The rest of them got out when the saw the fear on Kyle's face.

"It looks like the Glow Plug was somehow taken out. Without that the van will have a hard time moving, or even starting up." Kyle said checking around under the hood for it.

"Who would have done that? And we just drove for three hours." Max said coming up next to him.

"Thats the weird thing. You need proper mechanic tools to get that thing out. This van can run without it for a while, but i'm sure this is the last we got out of it." Kyle said.

"What if someone did take it out. We were in that gas station for at least 5 minutes." Liz said with fear in her voice.

"Its possible. And there are a few people who might wanna do that." Kyle said. They all looked at each other, knowing exactly who.

"They could be following us." Maria said quietly. Michael walked over and put his arm over her shoulder.

Max looked over his shoulder and around the area they had pulled over. It was mostly tree's, but past that he could see a average sized red brick house about a mile away. Isabel looked over as well and then back at Max.

"We can't just go over there Max, its probably abandoned. And if not, that's trespassing." She said.

"We can't stay out here all night. It's freezing." Liz said shivering as she spoke.

"The van-" Isabel tried to say.

"I am not staying in this van overnight with no heat." Maria said, while Kyle nodded. Isabel felt everyone staring at her. She pursed her lips. Everytime it came to decision they were always against her. Even Kyle.

"Fine. But if we get caught I am blaming Max." She said grumpily. Kyle closed the hood and brushed the dirt of his hands.

"Should we just leave the van here?" Michael asked, still holding Maria.

"We should leave it a bit more in the forest, keep it hidden." Max said. Him and Michael lifted their hands the and van slowly moved into the dark forest. The let go and gasped for breath.

"Heavy." Michael got out before coughing loudly. Liz held Max's arm while Maria rubbed Michael's back. Isabel heard Kyle make a gagging sound and felt herself smiling.

"We should get a move on. Anybody got a flashlight?" Liz said dragging Max over to the others.

"No need." Isabel said raising her hand. A huge beam of light shone in front of her and she started to walk into the dark forest. The rest of them followed close behind staying together. The trees were so thick the sky was no longer visible, leaving the only light to be from Isabel's hand. Max and Liz stayed in the back in case anything came from behind. Liz made sure that Max was breathing properly before she let go of his arm and only held his hand. He squeezed it and smiled at her.

It took them at least half an hour to walk through the dark forest before they were standing on the yard of the house. It was a three story building with a huge backyard. Moss was growing down one side of the house, covering the blood red brick. The front door was wide open and most of the windows were as well.

"Lets go."

Isabel walked into the house moving her hand around to brighten the room. Kyle came in right behind her and looked around. Michael came in with Maria on his arm and Max and Liz pulled up the rear. Kyle put his hand on the wall and fumbled around until he hit a light switch. He flicked it on and the chandelier above them turned on, causing them all to wince at the bright light.

Isabel lowered her hand and took in the house. In front of the them was a huge round staircase leading to the dark second floor. A kitchen, dining room and foyer were the only rooms on the first floor.

"It looks like no one has been here in years." Maria said, putting her finger on a small dresser next to the door, revealing lots of dust.

"But why would the windows and door be wide open?" Liz asked slowly walking to the kitchen with Max.

"Wind?" Michael asked.

"Maybe." Isabel replied. They walked through the kitchen and dining room, but it was clear no one lived there anymore. Most of the furniture was outdated and dust was on every surface. They decided to check out the second floor and went back through the kitchen. Kyle walked over to the appliances and opened the fridge. It was an old fashioned one, and a puke green color. Most of the items were empty containers or stale food, but when he moved over a canteen he backed away. His face turned into disgust and he covered his mouth. Isabel walked over and screamed.

"What the hell? That's sick!" Kyle yelled as Isabel bent over and tried to keep from barfing. A decapitated head sat on the middle of fridge. It had long shaggy blonde hair that looked like a wig. The eyes were missing and most of the skin had fallen off. Max and Michael looked, gasped and turned around. Max closed the door quickly with his foot. Maria walked over to Michael who had his head in his hands and looked at him with concern.

"What? What was it?" Liz asked. Max looked over at her, his whole face a nasty green color. Maria looked at the others and then started to walk to the fridge but Michael pulled her back.

"Don't look." He muttered. Isabel stood up straight and then ran over the garbage can, which was really only a bucket, and threw up everything in her stomach. Kyle followed and rubbed her back, while keeping his own barf down.

"Max what is in there!" Liz said frantically. He looked up at her and then pulled it open so she and Maria could see. Liz backed away and crashed into Max, who held her waist. Maria shrieked and covered her eyes. Max closed it again.

"Told you." Michael said walking over to Maria and wrapping his arms around her. Kyle patted Isabel's back and helped her to her feet. She had finished throwing up but didn't feel any better.

"We need to leave. Now." Max said pulling the very scared Liz out to the front room. But before any of them could reach the door the power flickered off and a a huge booming laugh echoed through the whole house. White light flashed, as if a huge strobe light was on the ceiling, causing them all to be unable to see.

When the light stopped, Isabel found herself lieing on the floor. The power came back on and she slowly sat up. She looked around for the others, but she was alone.

"Max? Kyle?" She yelled. She was about to stand up but her head hit the floor before she could.


End file.
